


Teach Me Everything You Know

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [208]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blushing Molly Hooper, Cheek Kisses, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, POV Martin Crieff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Martin's old friend Molly gets the idea to teach him how to make a proper pillow fort.





	Teach Me Everything You Know

**Author's Note:**

> In the continuation of answering old prompts I redownloaded, this one is an answer to " _Cuddling in a blanket fort._ "

“I used to make really good forts when I was a girl,” Molly said as she blew on her mug of cocoa as they sat on her sofa. “My older brother, Stephen? He taught me everything he knew. We had a large yard in the back with some trees so we had one that stayed up for almost a year before a huge branch fell on it and flattened a side.”

Martin smiled as he pulled her closer to him. It wasn’t often they saw each other, but they had been friends since they were children, or at least before Molly moved away to Bozeat. He had missed her but it had been a surprise flight to Guam with her and a stern bureaucrat as the passengers that had reconnected them. It had been all hush hush at the time but now he knew she had been off to help the famous Sherlock Holmes, who’d been injured abroad and didn’t trust anyone else to take care of him.

Whatever the reasons, he was glad she had been on that flight. Whenever he could get to London, he bunked at her home in the guest bedroom and spent his time rekindling an old friendship. And it was nice; with Molly, he could be himself. She had never minded when he rambled about airplanes or was awkward. She liked him just the same.

But maybe not the way he’d realized he liked _her_. But she could do so much better, like Sherlock Holmes. Why would she want him? 

“My sister always made the best blanket and pillow forts,” he said. “I never got the hang of it.”

Molly took his mug of cocoa and hers and set them on the side table before pulling away, getting off the sofa, and offering him her hands. “Let’s make one together. I have a linen closet full of sheet and quilts, pillows all over the place in two bedrooms, and I think the air mattress I had when Stephen brought my nieces should still inflate.”

Martin took her hands and let her pull him up, a smile on his face. Not the way he’d expected to be reconnecting with his friend, but definitely a good way to spend the day.

After a few hours, there was a rather nice fort in the middle of her sitting room with the opening pointing towards the telly. They’d used anything they could get their hands on that would help support it to keep it up, and the air mattress, he had to admit, was much more comfortable than being on the floor. There was a movie playing on the telly and a large bowl of popcorn between them and their refreshed cups of cocoa. “I can’t believe it turned out this good.”

“With your help, it is a masterpiece,” Molly said. “I may keep it up the whole time you’re here.”

“Then what are we supposed to sleep under? Everything is out here,” he asked.

“We’ll just have to share the air mattress and these quilts,” she said. “I mean...if you don’t mind.” He could see she was blushing and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, almost near her mouth. Her skin was warm but she was beaming as she snuggled closer to him when he pulled away.

“I don’t mind at all,” he said.


End file.
